futurefandomcom-20200229-history
I Robot
36 reasons why the FILM (not the book, which is rather decent) I Robot is not an accurate portale of the future (year 2030, specifically). 1. There will be a cure for Nightmares in 2030. 2. The bus is free in the future. 3. Everyone can afford a robot in the future. All old people will have a robot. 4. 5. There will be a cure for old age in the future. 6. Being a police officer or a fireman is a dangerous job. They will be replaced by robots. If anyone commits a crime it will be recorded by super high def cameras in the city, City Awareness Grid Electronic C.A.G.E. Robot police officers will be sent to the scene of the crime to stop it. The police robots will know automatically who is committing the crime. All criminals will be prosecuted. Prison of the future are almost empty because of new drug rehabilitation methods. 7. People are afraid of robots with guns. Guns will be illegal in the future. Police robots will only have non lethal weapons. 8. In the future there is a cure for asthma, obesity, and all people have the ability to kick each others asses. 9. Detective Spooner would be all over Myspace if he attacked a robot. In the future people do have camera phones. City Awareness Grid Electronic C.A.G.E. 10. In the future people do not need identification Because of biometrics. That is why people will not need credit cards either. 11. All holograms are 3D in the future. 12. If a car falls in the water Its artificial intelligence will try to save the people inside it. The door will open before it sinks. It would release the seatbelts. And it would try to calm down the people inside by talking to them. 13. USR is not the only company in America that makes robots in the future. There are also companies in Japan, China, India, and Europe. Laurence Robertson is not the richest man in the world. It is the software that makes Bill Gates rich. Microsoft doesnt sell computers. 14. In the future almost everyone will lose there jobs robots. The government will put a tax on robot in companies and stop taxing normal people. Everyone will have stock options that are not taxed, in every company. Shareholders will get part of a company’s profit. Basically Its Communalism Capitalist styall. 15. In the future there is a cure for suicidal behavior. 16. Viki is not interactive enough. She should be a completely three dimensional holographic person that can be a tour guide. 17. A building would not have only one giant computer controlling it. Supercomputers are not scalable. Instead each room in the building would have its own server connected to all other servers like the internet. Vikis intelligence would be distributed across all the servers just like sky net in the terminator. 18. In a building all activities are monitored by multiple cameras. Data corruption would not affect all of them. 19. A robot would not be able to fire Detective Spooners gun. The gun would detect, using biometrics that the robot was not Detective Spooner. Guns will be illegal in the future. 20. Robots get broken all the time in the future. People don’t want to wait a long time for there robots to be fixed so there will be many robot repair shops in the city. Robots will repair other robots. 21. Robots would not be stored at the robot manufacturing plant. Robots will be manufactured and shipped to the customer as needed. 22. Security robots will not allow any human or robot in the robot manufacturing plant or any other private facility without prior authorization. Security robots would know if a human or robot climber over a fence because of security cameras. 23. Pattern reorganization software would be used to check for any anomalies in a robots behavior. 24. Brain scanning technology will allow a robots brain do everything a human’s brain does. Hunger, dream, emotion. 25. The internet is not accessible to a person in custody. Sunny could not access the internet to find out what the action of an eye blink signifies. 26. Lawrence Robertson’s cell phone looks to primitive. It is more likely that they would videoconference the mare. 27. It would be very important to know who owned the truck (USR) and what it was carrying (Robts) if it was involved in a car accident. 28. In the future it will be illegal to drive a car manually. Instead the car will give an illusion to the driver that the driver is driveling manually but in reality the car is in control. This will prevent drunk driving accidents. 29. It would be stupid to link a robot only to USR. In stead it would be linked to the internet. Robots will know what they say about old dogs. 30. Everyone can afford real looking artificial arms. It will be a common occurrence and people will not be shocked by them. 31. All trucks drive themselves. There are no truck drivers. They do not crash into people. People can not make them crash. 32. In the future there is a cure for mental instability. 33. If Alphrad Laning figured out that there was something wrong with the robots than they could be reprogrammed. Hardwiring the three laws into a robot would be to inflexible if the laws were changed or upgraded. There would be no reason for the three laws to be hardwired into the robot if they didn’t prevent the robot from violating them when the received new programming from there USR uplink. Isn’t that the point of having them hardwired in the first place? Viki could not control them. 34. There is no reason to store old robots. Old robots would be recycled. 35. One computer does not control the internet. Viki is not the only super artificial intelligence on the planet. Other super artificial intelligences would see what Viki was doing and terminate her connection to the robots on the internet. If Viki was all powerful than she could have taken over Detective Spooners car and make it look like he killed himself. 36. The final and most important reason why I Robot is not an accurate portable of the future is because robot will not want to take over the world. Putting your child in a sensory depravation box is not good parenting. If this were so than the United States government would put everyone in jail to prevent crime. In the future robots will eliminate pollution and war will not exist. The probability of war between countries in 2030 is just are likely as a second civil war in the united states today. Viki could not control the military robot of the other countries and would have to destroy them creating more war than preventing it. The solution to dependence on foreign oil is not to blow up every car in America the solution it to build fuel efficient cars that don’t run on oil. Robots will most likely try to solve the problems of society without violence. Robots that try to solve society’s problems with violence would be like Martin Luther King trying to solve racial equality with violence. Category:Scenario Category:Robotics Category:Prediction Category:Movies